Worth It
by Angel N Darkness
Summary: Dave makes it where JJ can't go out on her date. Will it be worth it?


A/N: Okay well a couple different things today... Lol... First off I have FB if anyone wants to add me... It is **Angel Fanfiction... **I know that I haven't written anything lately for CM but I've been blocked on it so I'm going to do a couple oneshots... LOL...

This story is dedicated to Tracia... So enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own CM!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Prompt: Calm Before the Storm – Fall Out Boy

Dave was sitting at his desk waiting on JJ to storm into his office. He had no doubt that she would be storming in soon. He was actually surprised that she hadn't yet but he knew that this was just the calm before the storm. When he heard footsteps coming towards his office he sat up straight and waited.

He didn't have long to wait because his office door was thrown open and JJ stormed in and then slammed the door shut even as she growled "How dare you Rossi?"

Dave looked up at JJ with an innocent expression on his face. "How dare I what JJ?"

JJ snorted and put her hands on her hips as she glared at the man sitting down. "You know damn well what I'm talking about Dave! How can you sit there and pretend that you don't?"

Dave swallowed and then shook his head. "I can pretend that I don't because I'm not sure what it is that you are exactly talking about. Now why don't you tell me and we can go from there."

JJ rolled her eyes and then snarled "You knew I had a date tonight but yet you made sure that work was piled on me so I couldn't go!"

Dave stood up from behind his desk and he nodded. "You're right JJ I did. I don't think the guy from Counter-Terrorism is good enough for you."

JJ's mouth dropped open in shock and then she shook her head. "Why isn't he good enough for me Dave? Who are you to tell me who is good enough for me and who isn't?"

Dave's eyes flashed with fire at JJ's words and he snarled "I'm the man who has been in love with you for three years now. Damn it JJ no man is good enough for you including me but that doesn't mean that I wouldn't like a chance. I love you like I have never loved anyone before and it kills me every time you go out on a date with someone that isn't me."

JJ's eyes widened and she gasped out "You love me?"

Dave sighed and nodded. "Yes, JJ I love you. I have for a long while now and I just wasn't sure how to tell you. I made sure that you had plenty of work tonight because I didn't want you going out with that guy. It kills me every time I hear you talk about a date that you went on or are going to go on. I know that I'm not the greatest man but my heart is yours."

JJ could feel her heart beating rapidly in her chest but she knew that if she tried to talk right now that she would probably stutter anything she chose to say. So instead she took in a deep breath and let it out and walked around Dave's desk and stopped in front of him. With her eyes locked onto his she raised her head and pressed her lips to his. When she felt him wrap his arms around her waist she wrapped her arms around his neck and ran her fingers through her hair as she changed the position of her head. She ran her tongue along his lips and when he opened his mouth she pushed her tongue into his mouth pouring all of what she was feeling into the kiss.

When she felt his hand on her butt she gasped and moved closer to him. She could feel his erection straining against his pants and she smirked into the kiss. She broke the kiss and took in a deep breath and then smiled. "I have loved you Dave for at least three years. I have loved you since you stepped in to help me with Henry. I only went out on dates with guys I knew that nothing would happen with because I was too scared to tell you how I felt. I love you Dave and I want you and only you."

Dave smirked and kissed JJ and then pulled back and looked into her eyes. "I love you too JJ. You are the only one I want. And I do mean want as you can feel."

JJ grinned and said "I want you too Dave. I have for a long time and I have to say that going to bed at night imagining you in me hasn't helped to satisfy me for a while now. I need to feel you in me Dave. I'm tired of dreaming of it and just imagining it."

Dave groaned. "Bella I want that too. I want you right now more than I have ever wanted anything but I don't want our first time to be in my office."

JJ smirked even as she blushed slightly. "Dave I have had a fantasy for a long time where you take me in your office. I don't think I can wait until we leave. If I don't get some relief soon I'm going to explode. I don't care if our first time is in your office as long as I get what I want and what I want is for you to fuck me."

Dave groaned again and then said thickly "Your wish is my command Bella."

JJ grinned and then leaned in to kiss Dave passionately even as she started unbuttoning his shirt. As soon as she was half way done unbuttoning his shirt she ran her fingers over his chest and her breath caught in her throat when she heard his groan. She made quick work of unbuttoning the rest of the buttons and then she ran her hands from the top of his pants up his chest and to his shoulders and then pulled his shirt off while still kissing him. She only broke the kiss to breathe and then moan as she felt Dave run his hand over her breast. "God Dave."

Dave chuckled slightly and then bent his head and nibbled on JJ's neck for a minute before stopping and standing up. As he looked at her he pulled the shirt she was wearing over her head and off and he groaned when he saw the blue lace bra that she was wearing. He started nibbling on her neck again even as he deftly unhooked her bra and pulled it off of her. He maneuvered her to where she was in front of his desk and then he gently lifted her up and placed her on it. "Damn JJ you're perfect."

JJ giggled softly and then placed her hand on Dave's erection through his pants. "I'm not the only one Dave. You feel perfect too. Now as much as I love foreplay Dave I don't want it right now. I've waited too long for this moment and if I have to wait any longer I will burst. So get your pants off Dave and fuck me. I can't wait another second to find out how you feel deep inside of me."

Dave groaned and stepped away from his desk and quickly stripped out of his pants and boxers. His eyes flared with desire as he watched JJ hop down off of his desk and pull her skirt off followed by a lace blue thong. He smirked as he heard her gasp when she got her first look at his hard member. "Like what you see Cara?"

JJ licked her lips and looked up at Dave. "Oh yeah I do Dave. Now I want to see what you can do with it."

Dave smirked again and took a step forward and once again lifted JJ up and placed her on his desk. He pulled her to the edge of his desk and ran a finger down her stomach and to the heart of her and then over her clitoris. He sucked in a breath as he felt just how wet she was. He pushed her legs open even further and then stepped in between them. He looked into her eyes as he pushed his dick into her waiting heat slowly. He heard her gasp and he bent his head and captured her lips in a searing kiss as he fully sheathed himself inside her.

He broke the kiss and groaned as he felt her inner muscles squeezing his cock. "God JJ you feel so good wrapped around me. You fit me like a glove."

JJ moaned as she felt Dave pull out and then thrust back in her. "God Dave. Even in wildest dreams you never felt like this inside me. Fuck me Dave."

Dave groaned and pulled back out and thrust into JJ a little harder. He bent his head and sucked a nipple into his mouth as he picked up his pace. He couldn't believe how good JJ felt wrapped around his cock. He pulled back out and thrust into her with a shallow thrust. When he heard her muted cry he smirked against her breast and pulled back out and thrust back in. He couldn't get deep enough. He pulled all the way out and stepped back from her.

He pulled JJ off of his desk and turned her around to where she was facing his desk. "Bend over Sweetheart."

JJ moaned at Dave's words but did as she was told. She felt him against her back and then she gasped as she felt him thrust into her from behind. "Oh God yes."

Dave groaned as he felt JJ's muscles tighten around him. He put one hand on her hip and with his other he reached around her and pinched her clit as he pulled back out and rammed back into her tight hole. "Take me JJ. Take all of me."

JJ screamed as she felt her orgasm rush through her. "Yes Dave! Oh God yes."

Dave bent his head and kissed JJ on the nape of her neck as he pulled out and thrust back into her harder and deeper than before. He kept flipping his fingers over her clit as he thrust into her over and over again. "Come for me again Cara."

JJ moaned as she felt another orgasm approaching and she pushed her hips back as Dave thrust into her taking him in her even deeper than before. She could also tell that he was getting close because he picked up his speed. "Fuck me harder Dave."

Dave couldn't help but groan at JJ's words as he pulled out and thrust into her harder than before. He felt her walls clench around him as she screamed his name as she came once again. He pulled out and rammed back in all the while telling her how good she felt wrapped around him. He knew that he was about to come so he pulled out and rammed it back in even as he roared his release. He kept thrusting in harder and harder and deeper and deeper as he let JJ milk him of everything he had in him. Once he was done he collapsed against her back. "Damn it woman."

JJ giggled and turned her head to look at Dave and then bent her head back and brushed her lips across his. "Do you think you can go again when we get back to my place?"

Dave smirked. "Oh I know I can. You have no idea what you do to me JJ."

JJ smiled. "Oh I think I do Dave. After all you do the same to me."

Dave pulled out of JJ and then bent down and picked up her clothes and handed them to her and then picked his own up. After he was finished dressing he looked at JJ with a smile. "You know it was worth it."

JJ cocked an eyebrow. "What was Dave?"

Dave grinned. "Getting you angry at me for giving you more work so you couldn't go out that that idiot from Counter-Terrorism."

JJ laughed and then smirked. "Yeah it was. Now it's time to go home so we can do this again."

Dave nodded and then grabbed JJ's hand and pulled her out of his office and then out of the building. He couldn't help but think that even after everything he had been through it was worth it because he had finally found the one person who he couldn't live without.

* * *

><p>AN 2: *snorts* Well that didn't go the way I wanted it to exactly... *shrugs* Hope you like it Tracia... *smirks* Click the button and let me know what you think!


End file.
